The Man Who Sold the World (song)
The Man Who Sold the World is a song by David Bowie . It appeared on his album of the same title from 1971 (in the UK in 1970). The title is a reference to a work by Robert A. Heinlein (The man who sold the moon), but its content has nothing to do with that book. The lyrics of the song has an ambiguous meaning. Bowie brought the number is not as A-side of a single, but as a B-side of Space Oddity and Life on Mars? . Content verbergen * 1 Musicians * 2 Other versions ** 2.1 Lulu *** 2.1.1 Hitnoteringen Lulu **** 2.1.1.1 Dutch Top 40 **** 2.1.1.2 Dutch Thunderous 30 **** 2.1.1.3 Belgian BRT Top 30 **** 2.1.1.4 British Single top 50 **** 2.1.1.5 Radio 2 Top 2000 ** 2.2 Nirvana Musicians [ edit ] The band around Bowie during his The Man Who Sold the World -album * David Bowie: vocals , guitar * Mick Ronson: guitar * Tony Visconti : bass guitar * Mick Woodmansey: drums * Ralph Mace: synthesizer The band around Bowie during his Pin ups -album * David Bowie - guitar , saxophone * Mick Ronson - guitar * Trevor Bolder - bass * Ainsley Dunbar - drums Other versions [ edit ] The song is often played by other artists and edited. Include Nirvana , Richard Barone , Lulu , Simple Minds and Midge Ure brought the song. A cheerful but no less meaningful implementation is shown in the movie Hunky Dory (2011). Lulu [ edit ] |- |'Order by ''Heaven and earth and the stars' |- | |- | |} Singer Lulu took on a hoarse voice and brought it out as a single. Bowie and his then guitarist Mick Ronson acted as producers and advised Lulu to smoke a lot (for the husky voice). Lulu and Bowie met at a concert of the latter and Bowie said he could appreciate her singing skills. Lulu did not think a serious about it, but a short time later, Bowie contact her. Lulu understood the text is not entirely, she would admit later. It was therefore one of the four little hits Lulu who scored in the Netherlands. ''Boom Bang-a-bang in 1969 and Take your mom for a ride and Boy meets girl 1975 the others were. Hitnoteringen Lulu [ edit ] Dutch Top 40 [ edit ] Dutch Thunderous 30 [ edit ] Belgian BRT Top 30 [ edit ] British Single top 50 [ edit ] Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] Nirvana [ edit ] The band Nirvana recorded the song on (1993). Nirvana by the single was released to promote the album MTV Unplugged in New York . The single have got much airplay but was not hit in the Netherlands and Belgium. In Belgium was the number one place on week 24 in the week of 4 March 1995. Poland and Sweden became a number 1 hit and also in Slovakia, France, Canada and the United States came in the charts. Category:1974 singles Category:1994 singles